First Time
by magic number
Summary: Syaoran had fallen in love for the first time when he was five years old. Everyone thinking of it wrong and too young to understand, her family decides to move away. Will they be able to meet again, even if they don't expect it?


Summary: _Syaoran had fallen in love for the first time when he was five years old. Everyone thinking of it wrong and too young to understand, her family decides to move away. Will they be able to meet again, even if they don't expect it? OR will things would go upside down and things will change?_

Magic Number: This fic is based on the song "First Time" by Corey.

****

No parts of this story may be reproduced or transmitted in any form. Without written permission from me.

****

Disclaimer: Duh, this is Fan fiction!

Title: First Time

Chapter: One

----------

**It was a warm sunny day and little Syaoran was walking in the park with mother's hand in his. He really loved the park. It was full of bugs and dirt. Dressed in a light tan collar shirt and brown pants, he looked as if he was a little park ranger. His tiny hat on his head and a net in his other hand.**

**"Come on, Xiao Lang…" his mother ordered him quietly. "Let's hurry it up, I have to leave in a few minutes."**

**"Mama, you said you would play with me!"**

**"I know, honey. But Miranda would be playing with you." Referring to the maid right behind them. Miranda, a Hispanic person, held a picnic basket on her arm. She was the only maid that she trusted with her son.**

**Reaching the sandbox, Syaoran looked sad and stopped walking. "Please, mama. Just this once!" He cried out.**

**Yelan didn't like to leave her five-year-old son, but she had to get going. "Look, Xiao Lang. There's a playmate." Apologetically she kissed his forehead and turned away.**

**Syaoran turned towards the sandbox and saw a little girl building a small mountain. He placed a disgusted look on his face. "I don't wanna play with a dumb girl! Mama-" With that his eyes widened. His mother wasn't in sight. She was gone.**

**"Come on, Master Xiao Lang." said Corette. She grabbed Syaoran's free hand and brought him towards the sandbox. She felt depressed as she saw the young boy looking sad. The boy was too young to experience with this kind of pain.**

**In the sandbox he went. Sitting down scornfully, he threw his net away from him and placed his face in his small hands. He then started to cry.**

**"Why you crying?" A high cheery voice asked him. A little girl, who was probably a year younger than Syaoran. Her green eyes looking confused and bored.**

**"My mama is leaving me. She cares about her work more than me."**

**"What ya mama do?" she asked as she continued to make her mountain higher. She dropped her hands inside her bucket and made her hands wet. She patted and smacked the wet and dry sand together, building a thick wall.**

**"She's- she's." he continued to sob. Mucus going in his hand. His eyes building more tears. "- an attorney."**

**She looked at him questioningly. "I dun know what taht is," putting her hands up in the air, "but I bet it's a good… job!" She stated as she looked at him with a happy face.**

**Still the chestnut hair boy didn't look up.**

**Making one eye lower than the other, she still could not make the boy stop crying. Not knowing what to do, she just sat there in her yellow sundress and her white flip-flops right next to her. This was the first time she was in a situation like this.**

**After about two minutes, she was starting to get annoyed about the crying. She grabbed her pail and shovel and placed her flip-flops on. "Well, you are lucky you have a mama." With that she walked away while her brown hair tied in a ponytail swayed.**

**Syaoran stopped crying as the girl left him. "Hey! Where are you going?" Standing up he ran towards her and tried to stop her.**

**Turning her head around. "Going to get a beetle and climb twee. Wanna come?"**

**----------**

**The day had passed on quickly. Syaoran and his new friend found interesting bugs and different flowers. They caught butterflies in the air and climbed trees to find a bird's nest. They ran in the high grass and jumped on boulders as they pretended to be rescuers.**

**Now the two children sat on a bench on a hill and watched the sun set down.**

**"Tanks for da sandwich, Syaoran…" the little girl said as she bit into her peanut butter and banana sandwich. "Dis is my newest favoritest sandwich!"**

**Syaoran smiled at her, watching her as she ate. "Today was fun," he said, hoping this day would never end.**

**"Yup it sure was!" She exclaimed as she bit her sandwich once more.**

**----------**

**The little four-year-old boy ran into his mother's home office. Quickly he jumped onto her lap and tried to get her attention. "Mama, I'm home!" he yelled out.**

**"Xiao Lang…" Slowly she took off her reading glasses and made Syaoran stand on the floor. "I'm really busy right now. So please-"**

**"My name is _Syaoran_…"**

**"Syaoran?" Questioningly she looked towards her son. What was the sudden change in language? Her son wasn't bilingual yet.**

**"Yes…" he smiled happily. "I want you to call me that from now on."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Mama, can I tell you something?" he quietly whispered.**

**"Not now, maybe later." She returned back to her work. Hoping to solve the case.**

**"I am in love."**

**Momentarily her breathing stopped. Did she hear right? "In love? With who?" She asked, wanting to know who had captured the heart of her son.**

**"With Sakura!"**

**"Sakura?" Sakura? A Japanese little girl? A bilingual child who was not her own? Yelan looked towards her son once more. He looked as if he was waiting for her to say something. This was not love. He was a little child for crying out loud. "Darling, you are not in love." She stated. How absurd a child would think so.**

**"Xiao Lang is in love? How adorable!" Another child's voice squealed out. It was Feimei, the eight-year-old child. Quickly she ran into the room and sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk. A hyperactive daughter with ideas running through her head and with romance being the one thing she would ever talk about. "Who is it, Xiao Lang?" she asked as a pen and pencil suddenly came from behind her.**

**"…_Syaoran_." he warned her.**

**"Syaoran? Who is that?" A second but yet two feminine voices asked. It was the lovely twins. Fanren and Fuutie. Two eleven year olds who were curious and weren't able to keep a secret about anything.Fanren turned towards her younger twin. "Really? Fuutie, I thought his name-"**

**"-Was Xiao Lang." Fuutie cut in. It was her turn to speak and finish her sister's sentence. "We better tell -" Fuutie cutted in.**

**"-Daddy of this." Fanren finished the other's sentence and the two ran off, both screaming "Daddy! Syaoran's in love!"**

**"Syaoran's in love?" The eldest of the four sisters asked. She was a beautiful teenager of fifteen and was the extraordinary child. She was Xeifea, the smartest, multi-talented, and popular.**

**"Mother? What is with the outrage?" She asked as she held an advance calculus book in her hand. "I'm trying to finish my homework, when the two rodents were screaming about something."**

**The five women screamed and shouted at each other. Thinking of ideas different than the other.**

**"You are not in love… You shall be a priest for all I -"**

**"A priest!"**

**"Yes, a priest must be at the wedding! But it must be a garden wedding! With tons of flowers and oh- doves! We need doves!"**

**"Fuutie and I will get the doves! We will catch them and -"**

**"-play with them! Maybe we will breed them to be the perfect white doves! Then we -"**

**"-can get the zoo!"**

**A man stood at the door, holding a briefcase in one hand. He watched the five bicker and daydream of the situation. When did this conversation convert to the future occupation of their little Xiao Lang and to his daughters? "My son is in love." The man of the house stated. Happy to know his son was not stubborn not to admit it.**

**Syaoran ran to his father and smiled happily. The only person who was able to comprehend on how he thought of his love. "Yes, papa. I met the one person I am in love with. We are going to get married… Then we are going to have kids and grow old together." The five-year-old boy said as he stared into his father's eyes. "We will be you and mama."**

**Everyone turned silent. That was… Adorable. Intriguing. Unexpected.**

**----------**

Magic number:

Well, do you like it? I don't know if I might get any reviewers on this, but I was hoping to see if there are some… Was it okay? Do I need to fix it or something? I know I have some grammar, but I am still working on it.

I am new here to the world of fan fiction. I heard about this website from a friend a couple of days ago. I heard that I could be able to write stories here. Even though my stories are kind of a bit… spur-of-the-moment.


End file.
